A so-called lambda measurement, for example, by ceramic lambda sensors, which can frequently be implemented in thick-film technology from ceramics based on zirconium oxide, can be performed for measuring a residual oxygen fraction in exhaust gases of internal combustion engines and for feedback to an engine controller.
DE 10 2012 201 304 D1 discloses a micromechanical solid electrolyte sensor device and a corresponding production method.